1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose fitting and a process for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hose fitting, illustrated in FIG. 20, comprises a hose fitting body 1' and a nipple 2'. The hose fitting body 1' is composed of a head portion 11' having a through hole 111' into which a bolt is to be inserted, a base portion 12' continuing from the head portion 11', and a cylindrical sleeve 13' continuing from the base portion 12'. The nipple 2' is fixed integrally on the bottom surface of the sleeve 13'. The sleeve 13' is formed coaxially with the nipple 2', and is caulked to fix a hose 9 after inserting the hose 9 into the nipple 2' . Further, a fluid delivery hole 211' of the nipple 2' is connected to a fluid delivery hole 121' of the base portion 12'.
In the conventional hose fitting, as shown in FIG. 20, the cross-sectional area of fluid delivery hole 121' of the base portion 12' continuing from the head portion 11' has the equal cross-sectional area to that of the fluid delivery hole 211' of the nipple 2'.
A machining process, in which a prescribed raw material is machined to a hose fitting, has been known as a process for manufacturing the conventional hose fitting.
3. Problem with the Prior Art
The conventional hose fitting is relatively heavy in weight. And since the cross-sectional area of the fluid delivery hole 121' of the base portion 12' has the equal cross-sectional area to that of the fluid delivery hole 211' of the nipple 2', the base portion 12' cannot be bent by a sharp angle without making the cross-sectional area of the fluid delivery hole 121' smaller than that of the fluid delivery hole 211' of the nipple 2' when bending the base portion 12'.
The conventional process for manufacturing the hose fitting by machining has complicated manufacturing processes, causes a large amount of material loss, and is expensive.
Furthermore, in the conventional hose fitting, the nipple 2' should be fixed on the bottom surface of the sleeve 13' in a fluid-tight manner by brazing or drive fitting the nipple 2' so as not to have the fluid passing through the fluid delivery hole 211' of the nipple 2' leaked through an engaging portion between the sleeve 13' and the nipple 2', and avoid the oil intruding into the hose end surface.